


All Treats, No Tricks

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Gil believes doing normal things can only help the kids.





	All Treats, No Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).

> **Disclaimer** \- I don’t own the characters. Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver do.
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This was written for schweinsty in comment_fic for the prompt: -  
Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright + Ainsley Whitly + Gil Arroyo, the first year after, Gil takes them trick or treating. Happy Halloween!

X X X

When he’d arranged to take the kids out for Halloween, Gil hadn’t quite imagined their reaction. In the back of his head, when Jackie suggested it would be a good idea to take the Whitlys out, he suspected they had only ever done what passed for Halloween according to the upper crust. He imagined it was a bit dry and not nearly as fun as going house to house for candy. They honestly seemed a tad confused as to why Jessica handed them – however reluctantly -over to Gil and his wife. Even before he and Jackie had arrive at the home, Gil had been sure Jessica wouldn’t have dressed the kids in anything morbid. 

Jessica eyed him critically when she opened the door taking in his Han Solo outfit.

“Leia’s in the car,” he said. “Are you two ready for some candy?”

“Yay!” Ainsley cried bouncing on her heels. She’d been dressed as a wind-up doll complete with key on her back. He saw where it was pinned. Jackie could get that undone so they could put the girl in the car seat one of Jessica’s servants was already putting in the back seat. Ainsley was too young, a year ago when he arrested her father, to truly understand what was going on. She hadn’t shut down like her brother.

He put a hand on Malcolm’s slender shoulder. At least the boy had started talking again but he was far from all right. Gil knew that much. He was dressed as a pirate with bright silver stripes on his pants and on his head scarf. It took a second to realize it was reflective tape as was Ainsley’s wind-up key.

“You two be good for the Arroyos,” Jessica said. “And you don’t let them eat too much candy.”

“Isn’t that the point?” He grinned at her.

Jessica rolled her eyes. “Just keep it to a minimum because you won’t be the one dealing with them all night hyper and nauseous.”

“True.” Gil knew Jackie was completely okay with overnights if Jessica ever thought Malcolm needed to stay with him.

Jessica waved to the children and then to Jackie who had gotten out to help the kids into the car. They were silent as they first pulled out of the drive. Ainsley opened up first, chatting happily with Jackie as Gil drove them back to his neighborhood. Malcolm silently soaked it all in, one hand clutched hard around the handle of his candy bag. Gil wished he could get Malcolm to talk more. Of course he had to be missing his own father taking him around, provided Whitly had. No, he wouldn’t have outsourced that to the nanny. Martin Whitly was possessive and narcissistic. If Malcolm had ever been trick or treating, it was with his father right there. Ainsley wouldn’t have remembered it, not being as young as she was. Malcolm did.

What was it like to know your father was scarier than any Halloween monster? Gil couldn’t imagine it, making his heart ache. Sharing a quick glance with Jackie told him she felt the same. They didn’t give up on the boy, finally getting out of him that he was hoping for chocolate bars that had caramel and no apples. Gil couldn’t fault his tastes.

They were hesitant at the first few houses, Gil and Jackie having to hang close before they would ring the doorbell. Before long, the kids were racing from home to home as if they had already ingested their wealth of candy. They were _laughing_ and having fun. Gil’s spirits soared. He took Jackie’s hand, pulling her close. “Thank you for suggesting this.”

She kissed his cheek. “It’s just what they needed.”

Ainsley was asleep in Jackie’s arms before Malcolm had his fill of candy begging. He’d struck up conversations with the other kids who moved from house to house with them. These were kids who didn’t know his history, who could care less who Malcolm’s father was. For a few hours he was a normal little boy, successfully hauling away more candy than he could possibly eat.

He walked away from the last house on the block, a scowl on his little face.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Gil asked.

Malcolm pulled a toothbrush out of his bag, brandishing it like a pirate’s sword.

Gil laughed. “What kind of child-hating freak gives out toothbrushes?”

“I know! This is worse than even candy corn,” Malcolm cried.

“Aw, I like candy corn,” Jackie said and Malcolm made a face.

“And on the stingy toothbrush note, it’s time to head home, Malcolm” Gil said.

“Aww!”

“Halloween is over,” Gil said _not to mention the adult Halloween would be starting and who knew what might creep out of these homes then_. “And you have quite the haul.”

“Yeah, I’m eating some in the car.”

“Can we be sensible about how much?” Gil asked, walking Malcolm to the car. He opened the back door for Jackie so she could settle Ainsley in the car seat.

“No!”

“Just so we’re straight on that. You tell your mother I tried to stop you.” Gil laughed.

“Okay.” 

Once they were all belted in, Jackie made Malcolm pick out three pieces he absolutely had to eat now and then confiscated the bag. Gil didn’t think Malcolm slept on the ride home but he did manage to eat all the candy Jackie had allowed him to keep. He yawned and swayed on his tired feet when they got the kids home.

“Jackie and I have something for you two,” Gil said once everyone was out of the car. Ainsley rubbed her sleepy eyes, clinging to Jackie’s white dress. Jackie dug out two giant candy bars. They were stuffed with caramel.

Malcolm’s eyes widened so much Gil nearly laughed. Both kids claimed the treats with thank yous. Gil walked them to the door where Jessica waited for them. Malcolm stopped and Gil paused looking down at him.

“Everything okay, buddy?”

Malcolm nodded. “Just wanted to tell you, I didn’t want to be a pirate tonight but Mommy said no to my idea.”

Gil squatted down to eye level, sensing Malcolm was upset. “What was that?” He actually feared the answer. Malcolm’s mind could be a scary place.

“I wanted to be a cop like you.” Suddenly Malcolm hugged him, the candy bag banging off Gil’s back. He let go, racing up to his mother. “Look at all my candy!”

“Thank you for taking them, Gil,” Jessica said.

“My pleasure,” he said, his voice rough as he rose from the squat. His eyes stung as he turned away from the Whitly home.

Jackie slipped an arm around him. “I heard what he said. You’re his hero and he’s a sweet kid.”

Gil smiled. “Yes he is.”


End file.
